A vehicle typically includes sensors to monitor characteristics of the vehicle and/or an environment in which the vehicle is located. Oftentimes, vehicles include a camera to detect a presence of a nearby object. In some examples, images obtained from the camera may be analyzed to categorize the object into a particular type. For example, the object may be categorized as another vehicle, a pedestrian, an animal, etc. The categorization of the detected object may be used to facilitate operation of safety systems of the vehicle (e.g., blind-spot detection, automatic emergency braking).